


Save It For The Ring

by Shaunarnia



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, jon moxley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: Jon completely loses his cool when you two are out one time.





	Save It For The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Can you do something with Mox where he's really jealous and snaps at the person who flirted with reader, then reader comes home and forgives him with cuddles and fluff

Jon’s glaring over at you both. You can feel his eyes trained on you, practically burning holes right through you with his stare. You’re not in the wrong, though. You’re brushing this guy’s advances off, but he’s persisting. Maybe you’re being a little too polite about it and maybe that’s why he’s continuing to persist, but when Jon sees this guy put his hands on you? That’s when he decides it’s time to intervene.

“Hey, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

How typical of him. Barging in, all guns blazing, about to create a scene at the bar. You’re looking at Jon with wide eyes, trying to figure out exactly what it is he’s about to do, but you hold your tongue. It’s probably best not to get involved.

“I was about to buy my friend here a drink.”

The guy states, rather matter of factly, to which Jon scowls. You remain silent, shooting Jon a look, practically pleading him not to kick off, but he ignores it.

“Nah, she’s not your fucking friend. Don’t give me that bullshit.” he scoffs, squaring up to the guy, “This is my  _ **girlfriend**_. And she’s not comfortable with you acting like you’re all fucking best buds with her.”

The guy hums and nods slightly, glancing at you, but you avoid making eye contact with him.

“Yeah? Well I didn’t see her telling me to back off or anything. I think she can speak for herself. Can’t you, sweetheart?”

Jon and the other guy look at you expectantly, and you clear your throat and shrug a little. You don’t want a brawl, a dispute, nothing like that, so you brush it off.

“Honestly, it’s fine.”

You shuffle your feet and prop an elbow up against the bar, but when the guy takes a step in your direction, chuckles, and goes to loop an arm around your shoulders, Jon shoves him back. Before you can interject, he’s already grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him outside. In an attempt to calm your boyfriend down, you run after them as fast as your heels will allow you to.

“Think you’re so fucking cocky, huh?!” Jon growls, shoving the guy against the nearest wall, “Putting your hands on my fucking girl like that!”

He’s not laughing now. He looks genuinely afraid, like he knows he’s just pissed off the wrong person. Your attempt at keeping the peace has pretty much blown up in your face, and even though you’re yelling at Jon to step back, he’s not hearing you.

“Look, just take your hands off me, we can talk about this!”

The guy is pleading, but instead of seeing reason, Jon knees him in the gut. The guy doubles over in pain, and you frown, pacing closer to the fight.

“Jon, just let him go! You don’t need to prove anything to anyone!”

You tell him, not daring to get between them both. Jon lands a punch this time, and people begin to stare. A small crowd even begins to gather, and Jon is simply lapping it all up. He takes it all in stride, continuing to strike this guy and talk shit whilst doing so, but you decide that enough is enough.

“That’s e-fucking-nough!”

You scream at Jon, gripping his forearm before he has the chance to land another punch. He stops what he’s doing, but he keeps hold of the guy. Glancing at you, Jon loosens his fist from its clenched position, and you continue.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Jon?! There’s no need for any of this. You have nothing to prove to anybody, yet you’ll pick a fight for the sake of it! That’s what you always do. I’m so sick of it! So I suggest you let him go right now. Let him apologise, move on from it. Beating the shit into someone is not and should not always be the answer to everything!”

Jon looks at you, stunned. For once, he doesn’t even try arguing back. It’s almost like he’s genuinely taking everything you said into consideration. Slowly, he releases his hold on the guy’s shirt, and he hastily apologises before he flees in the other direction. Before Jon can open his mouth, you’re already storming off in search of a cab to take you home.

“Baby, come back here!”

Jon yells, hot on your heels, but you keep walking. He eventually catches up to you, and when he reaches out for you, you whirl around, glaring at him.

“You really expect me to stay out with you after all of that? Jon, that was fucking embarrassing!” you frown, crossing your arms, “Know what? Come home with me, don’t come home with me. Do whatever you want to do, okay? But I’m sure as hell going home. I’ve had enough for the night.”

You twirl back around, flagging down a cab just as it’s about to pass you. When it stops and pulls over, you open the passenger door, leaning in to tell the driver where you’re headed, but before you climb into the back, you look back at Jon.

“Well? Are you coming home or not?”

You lean against the side of the cab, waiting for an answer from Jon. Instead, he wordlessly strides towards you, and you take that as a yes, slipping into the back seat with him following right behind you.

The ride home is silent. The radio very faintly provides background noise, and the only conversation that occurs in between yourself and the driver to provide directions. Eventually, you reach your place, and you pay your fare before making your way to the front door, unlocking it and swinging it open without so much as a backwards glance at Jon when you walk in.

“That’s how it’s gonna be?” he asks, shutting the door behind him a little too harshly, “Fine. Fuck this. I’m going to bed. Do whatever the fuck you want. I’m not having this silent treatment shit.”

Jon throws his hands up, stomping upstairs and slamming the bedroom door shut behind him when he gets there. You take a seat on the sofa for a moment, hugging your knees. You don’t want to take the sofa tonight, and you don’t want Jon to sleep alone. Giving him some time to cool off, you give it a solid half hour before creeping your way upstairs, cautiously opening the bedroom door in case he’s asleep, but he hasn’t even turned the lamp off on the bedside table. Jon’s still wide awake, and you clear your throat, kicking your shoes off to leave them at the door.

“Listen…about earlier…” you begin, and you perch on the edge of the bed, “I know you mean well. Really, I do. But you can’t just go kicking the shit into strangers like that. It’s…uncomfortable to watch.”

You bite your lip, slowly going to take his hand. You’re surprised when he doesn’t pull away.

“But you’re my girl. Who knows how far he would have gone if I hadn’t stepped in, huh?”

Jon is reasonably calm now, thanks to some cooling off time. You sigh, positioning yourself to lay beside him instead, resting your head against his shoulder.

“I get that. Just…promise me you won’t do that again? At least not in public?” you look at him, and you try to make light of the situation, “Save it for the ring, Mox. Unless somebody gives you a perfectly good reason not to.”

Jon chuckles a little at that, and he curls an arm around you, kissing the top of your head. You wrap your arms around him, smiling softly to yourself.

“When I’m out with you? Sure, fine. I’ll save it for the ring until I have a reason not to.”


End file.
